There are a variety of devices that have been developed to train players how to swing a bat to achieve a desired result when playing sports like baseball or softball. One of the most common training devices is a weighted bat such as that described in U.S. Patent application 2012/0220396 or weights that may be affixed to the end of the bat such as the donut weight. However, these devices do not train the player on proper orientation of the bat during a swing but merely strengthen the muscles that perform the swing. Other devices that utilize wind resistance have been developed to increase strength and include a parachute or fins attached to the end of a bat.
Other devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,510 combine increased weight with a narrower hitting surface that mimics the center of a regular bat's hitting surface on the barrel. This narrower surface is intended to train the player to hit the center of the bat during a swing. However, these devices do not train a fixed orientation of the hands and wrist during a swing. More specifically this device is not designed to train the muscles that control the rotation of the wrist to maintain their orientation when swinging a bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,167 provides an adapter to be affixed to a bat that aids in maintaining the knuckles of the batter in the proper alignment during a swing. This elongated ridge that is positioned under the knuckles of the player when gripping the bat forcing the knuckles in a desired alignment when swinging. Unfortunately, the ridge creates an unnatural grip and does not prevent the rotation of the wrist when swinging the bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,017 is directed to a baseball training aid having a flat plane indicator on the knob of the device that “can be felt between the batter's wrist” that “will develop muscle memory so the user will create a level swing and develop proper hand placement on the bat”. The barrel of the bat is flat and “extends approximately 13 inches in length and extends along the longitudinal axis of the front portion of the bat.” Unfortunately, the flat plain indicator could cause injury if not used properly and is structurally different from a regulation bat used during play. In addition, the surface of the barrel has been flatted which prevents the user from creating muscle memory for hitting the center of the bat during a level swing. Consequently, this device does not distinguish on the muscle memory it creates. Meaning the muscle memory may be created for hitting the ball in the center of the bat but also for hitting the top surface creating a “pop-fly” as well as hitting the bottom surface creating a “grounder”.
Therefore, there is a need in the sports industry for a device that trains the user to maintain a desired orientation of the bat at the moment of contact, hit the ball on the center of the bat barrel, reduce rotation of the wrists during a swing and provides these characteristics in a device that closely resembles a normal regulation bat.